1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of toy gun structure, and in particular to a backward momentum generating device arranged inside a toy gun.
2. The Related Arts
Toy guns, such as BB guns, air guns, and pneumatic guns, are commonly used in survival games to mimic equipments for wars or training. A player of the survival game uses a toy gun to play a solider or a police troop to simulate a gun fighting game. This is currently popular to the public.
The conventional toy gun is provided with a backward momentum generating device that is arranged in a rear end of a housing of the toy gun behind a piston and is set along a moving path of reciprocal motion of the piston and comprises a guide rod, a weight, and a recoil spring. These three members collectively transmit the force induced by the piston in order to generate a shock of recoil force.
The conventional backward momentum generating structure effectively generates an effect of shock of recoil force. However, the recoil force induced by the recoil spring of the backward momentum generating structure is generally excessively large so that the structure of the guide rod cannot be completely cushion such a force and the excessive force may cause damage of a transmission unit coupled to the piston, eventually leading to reduced life span of the toy gun.